<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Tsubaki by yamichankagami1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626183">Happy Birthday, Tsubaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1'>yamichankagami1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi, Hiiro and Nagisa want to celebrate Tsubaki's birthday. They prepare something for their vocalist. What is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyake Aoi/Aoyagi Tsubaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Tsubaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclamer: D4DJ © Bushiroad &amp; Donuts</p>
<p> "Tsubaki, happy birthday."</p>
<p>How surprised Tsubaki was when she came to the cafe and received such a welcome by her friends. She saw them at one of the tables with a birthday cake that had been prepared there as well as some other drinks and snacks. Slowly she approached and watched them with a smile. Even herself forgot that today is her birthday, but the three of them remember it. Of course it’s makes her feel happy.</p>
<p>“Thank you… Ah, today is my birthday. " muttered Tsubaki.</p>
<p>“Even you forgot your own birthday?" Nagisa asked with confused.</p>
<p>“I rarely get congratulated because my parents are busy."</p>
<p>“Then make today become special day for you, Tsubaki." said Aoi.</p>
<p>“Aoi ..."</p>
<p>“We want to celebrate your birthday because you are a precious person to us.  You're very special.  Please accept our feelings.”</p>
<p>“Fufu, Aoi-kun's words sound so embarrassing. Even I who heard it will embarrassed you know.” Hiiro joined in the conversation with a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hiiro, she’s special to me."</p>
<p>Hearing those words made Tsubaki's face turn red. Sometimes Aoi could casually say embarrassing lines like that. Does Aoi not realize saying something like that is bad for her heart? Maybe not. Look at her, even Aoi looks normal after said something like that. Tsubaki try to calm herself and look at Aoi's face properly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aoi."</p>
<p>“You're welcome. I love when I see you smile like that. You're really pretty when you smile.”</p>
<p>Tsubaki's heart pounded so fast when she look at Aoi's face, she didn't know how to response to those words. Just like Hiiro said, those lines such embarrassing. Nagisa who saw the two of them just try to speak out of blue, as if trying to revived these two who had briefly forgotten their surroundings. If she didn't do that, Aoi and Tsubaki would definitely forgot that she and Hiiro was here.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it's not like to disturb your romantic time, but I want us to start the party right away." Nagisa said directly.</p>
<p>“That‘s right. Thank you for reminding us, Nagisa. ”Aoi nodded and patted the chair next to her. “Come here, Tsubaki. Sit down here."</p>
<p>“Ah yes... ”Tsubaki sat next to Aoi and saw Hiiro who lit the candle on the cake.  "Huwaa... the cake looks tasty."</p>
<p>“Fufu, of course. I made that cake special just for you.”</p>
<p>“Eh? Hiiro made it? I thought you guys bought it on the store. Ah, thank you. "</p>
<p>“You're welcome. Nagisa-chan also helped me make the cake for you.”</p>
<p>“I'm trying my best, you know. You need to taste it." exclaimed Nagisa proudly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hiiro and Nagisa. I am so happy. I don't know what else to say to you all but thank you... "</p>
<p>The three of them nodded, for them seeing Tsubaki feeling happy on her birthday made them happy too. Today's star is Tsubaki so they will try their best to make her happy. They even sing a happy birthday song for Tsubaki. Of course Tsubaki enjoy it and begin to singing together with them. Gladly this owner's cafe didn't bother with their little party, he even set a music just for them and smile, such a nice owner.</p>
<p>After they finished the song, Hiiro clap her hands and look at her friends with smile. “Tsubaki-chan, you can blow the candle and say your wish in your heart, I hope your wish will come true." Hiiro said.</p>
<p>"Eh? I can do that too?"</p>
<p>"Of course, this is your birthday after all."</p>
<p>"This is so embarrassing but I'll do that." Tsubaki nodded and blew out the candle. She closed her eyes as she thought about what she wanted and glanced at Aoi. The short haired girl also glanced at her and smiled faintly.</p>
<p>‘Aoi didn't notice right? I wanna... go alone with her after this. But now that we're having a party together, it sure doesn't feel good suddenly asking for that, ‘ thought Tsubaki.</p>
<p>“Well, let's eat the cake."</p>
<p>“Okay. I'll order another snack."</p>
<p>Hiiro and Nagisa seemed busy with their own things. Aoi noticed Tsubaki who was still looking down shyly and smiling, she patted Tsubaki’s head until the girl turned her head and look at her directly. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the party?"</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks again. Ah, I already said thanks, didn’t I?"</p>
<p>“It's okay... I thought you'll be happy if we celebrate your birthday."</p>
<p>"Of course, thanks Aoi. I appreciated it."</p>
<p>Aoi just keep smiling at her then she look at Tsubaki's eyes directly. Tsubaki surprised when Aoi see her like that, it seems like those eyes can drawn her and make her remain silent. What's this feeling? Tsubaki can't speak anything and just look at Aoi's face. </p>
<p>"Tsubaki, do you have time after this? I want us to go together after this party.”</p>
<p>"All of us? Of course."</p>
<p>"It's not like that. I mean... the two of us. Is it possible?"</p>
<p>"Yes... I want to go with you... alone."</p>
<p>Oh, God. Looks like Tsubaki's wish was quickly granted. The girl's face flushed again and she nodded, she never knew that a day like this would come to her life. This is her birthday and Aoi ask her to go out alone. It feels like dream comes true. Of course she accept Aoi's invitation. Aoi feel relived when Tsubaki said yes, she didn't know what should she do if Tsubaki turn down her invitation. She will take Tsubaki to place that she will like, hopefully Tsubaki won't mind at all. </p>
<p>"Thanks. Then it's settled."</p>
<p>Hiiro who saw them only chuckled softly, seeing Tsubaki make that expression made her happy. She know that Aoi will have special time with Tsubaki and she didn't want to bother them. After all, Hiiro just want two of her friend happy. Maybe they can talk and go anywhere that they like, maybe it looks like a date for them. Hiiro smile while thinking like that.</p>
<p>‘Looks like my prediction about Tsubaki-chan's birthday that went well become true.’</p>
<p> [End]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is Yami-chan Kagami. This is my first time publishing fiction in D4DJ, I want to share my fiction specially for Tsubaki's birthday. I hope everyone who read this will enjoy and see you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>